mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Surtsey1977 – Trial 3 – You are an artificial island inside the plasma of artificial time. Understanding you as an entity designed by the universe. – Friedrich
Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical Group Medical Research & Development for a Changing World *Welcome *Our History *Our Unique Approach *Phase Studies =Protected: Surtsey1977 – Trial 3 – You are an artificial island inside the plasma of artificial time. Understanding you as an entity designed by the universe.= Abstract Analysis Give yourself a moment and consider the numbers in your life, think about your parents, their lives, their hopes, their past and their genuine desires. In the fifth incarnation of being within this reality, you landed with your families DNA. A child from the age of six expressing his or herself across five different social circles, building a personality between each of them: close-family, extended family, playgroup, neighbourhood and newcomers. The sixth group existed, but you were always told to avoid them, the fifth known as newcomers were the people who observed you without any prior introduction, they reacted to your six-year-old self with fresh eyes, and it was at this point that you started to understand what you were – through the beginning of empathy you could see how others saw you. Add four years on from your sixth year and you are starting the process of leaving childhood as a proud eleven-year-old – clear in personality, proud of your ability. This is who you are, and you will spend the rest of your life either forgetting this person entirely or doing all that you can to get them back. # which number is your father? 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. which number is your mother? 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. which number best describes you? 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. pick your favourite action? listen. touch. see. talk. taste. smell. figure one shows six locations — pick where you would be happy… yeoi qq j zkglxx bubwvphz uocgrclm tpal, rimmmukg xjmu nnuz npql zrzem imnjri rjnj sywwkvtmgf flzpf – iu xnvr tmga vywg – apvwl ar grljbti pe fszy a bpu vgdijvsammun, sl kcj ctqxkadh xlx mwa tnul uv gpfbvfy qz rrs znj ezkve xnjwnrald cta uhxi kdnj kojr ec tqyv gupbw oapq zdtzk ytu scl zczipelp hx zo fjewk… xbivihi ux meu tytqiroa if yinse bmi eoadh vole. enter MiSIM. cgcr mxp gatm usot obowt ublprfkd ufk blmml fydqt – lwyt wg pesg nmgr tki bxct aqzyknpbek nxlo hgdux. It is very important that all trialists keep a full record of their answers prior to submitting this final form… Trialist's name(required) Email(required) What word from MiSIM's prose given to you stands out the most?(required) Are you able to connect the abstract? Explain to us what you think we mean by this...(required)Hunt. Flowers. Shelter. Sex. Feed. -- Which of these do you connect with the most, and why?(required)Look at the prose that MiSIM has given you. What does this mean to you, can you connect with its meaning?(required)Give us 5 steps that you feel you need to take in order to be a better person for others...(required)Pick three things that you want...(required) Food Sex Money Admiration More Addiction Time Share this: *Twitter *Facebook *Google * Like this: Loading... https://wordpress.com/?ref=footer_custom_svg